


Heart of stone

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Estrilda is thirsty for Fawkes, Fawkes disagrees, Fawkes thinks Kelthur looks better under him, Kelthur is protective of his home and property, M/M, Masturbation, Theft, aftermath cuddles, kelthur doesnt wanna admit he's in love, murder (mentioned later chapters), sexual dreams (later chapters), slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: this is going to be my first attempt at writing smut in later chapters lol i do enjoy some plot with my porn, basically Fawkes agrees to go to the old Marwen Manor and meets the eldest son only to realize that the version of the story regarding his fathers murder and his own execution isn't entirely true





	1. the Shadows of old

Nothing, absolutely nothing stood out to him on the bounty board. Fawkes could only sigh as Raine, Muriel, and himself looked over the board to see what was there. As bounty hunters they only got money when they did jobs, it wasn't easy when there either wasn't that many jobs or none of the jobs listed paid enough to pay the rent of the place they were staying at. "I don't know about you two but I'm going for more drinks." Raine said with a smirk. "let me know if you two find anything good!" After she went for drinks Fawkes could feel his eye twitch, he loved her to death like she was his sister but damn she knew how to push his buttons. especially the "We're on a budget so no more drinking until we can be sure the rent will be paid on time" button, she loved that button most he swore up and down. At least Muriel was the sensible one it seemed and found a few jobs on the board she could easily do on her own. "I'll head out now and meet you and Raine back at home" Fawkes nodded "Stay safe" was all he said before Muriel headed out. Across the bar a man smirked at Fawkes "hey kid, looking for an adventure?" Fawkes looked over wearily but nodded slowly. "Depends, how much you going to pay?" "ah straight to the point, I love it, remember the old Marwen estate?" Oh, that place, it was the talk of the town in recent memory. Story went that the eldest son murdered his father because he was tired of waiting for his inheritance or something like that. Fawkes never really paid the story any mind because there wasn’t alot to go on to say it was true. "Yeah why?" "If you accompany me to the estate you can have a cut of whatever treasure we find in there, deal? I really just need you to keep the graveborn off my back while I look." Fawkes considered it for a moment before agreeing, how bad could the place be?  
Raine. Was. Pissed. Fawkes told her everything and she started lecturing him on how it was a bad idea. "People go missing there all the time Fawkes! How could you be so stupid?!" "It's decent money Raine!" "That isn't the point! after the oldest son was executed his body went missing from the gallows and his mother and brother were killed not long after!" "so he's a Graveborn now? so what? Guy said that was all we were going to do anyway was deal with Graveborn." Fawkes countered getting a slight headache from Raines yelling in his ear, truly she tended to mother hen him and he swore she would until the day they both entered Annihs domain of the dead. Raine could only sigh with defeat. "ok, just be careful, I don’t want to hear that you ended up as some arrogant teenage undead lords meal." She smirked and playfully punched his shoulder. Fawkes only smirked from behind his mask. this would be a fun trip.  
boring, that was the only way to describe the trek to the Marwen Manor. well, admittedly Fawkes doesn't mind since they were able to take a carriage most of the way, problem was after a certain distance they would have to walk because there was something there that seemed to always spook the horses of anyone who dares to explore the estate away. He had taken the morning to prep for the trip and he was glad he did so, He never realized just how far the Marwen Manor was away from the village and civilization in general. He took the time to check his supplies: healing potions, bandages, holy water (an effective acid against Graveborn, melts their flesh right off their bones!) extra bolts for his crossbow, and a blessed dagger in case things got ugly and he ran out of crossbow bolts. He took time to look out the window and saw the beautiful countryside, 'wow, you never see views like this in Ranhorn.' he thought to himself. He looked to the tree line and had to do a double take, he was pretty sure he saw a figure perched amidst a flock of birds hiding up high in the trees, the birds completely ignoring them as if they weren't there. 'Weird' he thought as the carriage jerked to a halt. Seems they would have to continue on foot now. They got out and started towards the old manor, Fawkes completely aware of the eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere, the annoying part was he couldn't tell from where, they seemed to be everywhere at once. Judging him and making very calculating glances at his figure as if trying to make him question his resolve and leave. "we're almost there I will admit we will be spending a few days her if possible just to see if we can find something, if not then one day will be plenty if the Graveborn become too numerous." This guy had balls, Fawkes would give him that much credit at least. Most men would turn tail by now as soon as the whole "not even rats like to spend the night" in this place sank in, but sure enough the manor was in full view and it. Was. Creepy. there seemed to be an aura of death surrounding the place like a warning sign of "do not enter" was plastered right on the front of the whole building, Never the less Fawkes followed the guy inside. "You look that way and I’ll go this way, if you find anything just call for help!" Fawkes could only scoff, him? need help? as if that would ever happen. Fawkes was well aware of his talent and skills as a bounty hunter and started to look around, however he was well aware that something, or rather someone, was very keen on watching him from the shadows.


	2. a golden oppurtunity

How brave, not many came to his manor, but this human seemed to waltz in like he owned the place. Kelthur had to admit he admired that in the human before him. If he were still alive then perhaps, he would consider courting the human. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the eldest son of lord Marwen was attracted to men, after all that was part of his Stepmothers case against him during his trial to embarrass him right before he died. He pondered over what brought the human here of all places, was it fame? Treasure? Kelthur couldn’t be too sure, so he resided to watching the human very closely during their stay here after all if they thought he was going to let them go they were sorely mistaken.  
Fawkes was nervous. He could feel someone watching him from the shadows intensely and it was starting to get on his nerves. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a set of large double doors. It appeared to be stained a dark reddish color, He couldn’t tell what kind of wood. But one thing he could make out was a family crest of a skull with a sword in its teeth with a raven perched atop the skull carved into the door, the Crest of the Marwen family, sealing their family to the lives of assassins to the crown. Fawkes tested the door to see if it was locked and sure enough it wasn’t. ‘ok that’s too convenient’ he thought to himself as he drew his crossbow out and entered.  
Kelthur watched as the human entered his old room, truth be told, he was now even more curious about what the human wanted. He silently followed the human more before the telltale groans of Graveborn fodder could be heard, seems his meal came prematurely, ‘perhaps they smell that other man?’ he thought as he went to investigate. Kelthur didn’t hunt or human flesh like others of his kind, it never felt right to him, so he locked himself away in the manor and now feeds on straggling weaker Graveborn that pass by every day. Unfortunately, that meant he hunted much more often as Graveborn flesh lacked certain nutrients he needed to “live”. It was annoying, but he needed to eat, and it was better than actively hunting humans when they didn’t deserve death.  
Fawkes looked around, seemed empty, and looked around. There was a large king sized four poster bed with curtains to block out sunlight, a fireplace complete with sitting chairs, a desk, dresser, and full length mirror, above the fireplace was a portrait of a man that made Fawkes pause and inspect the image further. The man had long blue-black hair, a fair skinned complexion like most nobles, and sharp, cold, and calculating emerald green eyes. However there seemed to be almost a flicker of kindness as well, as if the subject was guarded until trust was earned rather than readily given. Under the Portrait was a Nameplate that read “Kelthur Marwen” Ah, so this is what he looked like in life, meaning this was his old room. Fawkes looked at the portrait again and saw he was wearing fancy noble clothes but the one thing that caught his eye was a gold medallion that hung around the subject’s neck in the portrait. It looked valuable so Fawkes figured if he found it, he could sell it for quick cash, or give it to Raine, or Muriel, whichever came first. He looked around and found both a walk-in closet and a full-sized bathroom. It was clear to Fawkes that whoever was staying here was obviously quite comfortable with their arrangements. He opened a drawer and sure enough a dusty gold medallion bearing the Marwen crest was inside. Fawkes looked at the portrait confirm it was the same one and pocketed it. He was sure no one would miss it if he took it and left the room.  
This. Was. Annoying! That stupid trespasser he neglected to watch in favor of the hotter one had gotten himself killed by lesser Graveborn and now they were swarming his home faster than he could keep up! Usually this was fine because more food meant he could avoid hunting longer, but this was getting a wee bit ridiculous! He used his shuriken to slash through the swarm as best he could when suddenly, the human from his room burst in and immediately started to fight off the swarm. Arrows rained down like divine retribution and Kelthur had to admit it was hot to see. He was losing focus and quickly shifted gears back to his targets.  
Fawkes wasn’t surprised the guy was dead as he fought off Graveborn, truth was he expected it and was using the deal as an excuse to explore the Manor in the first place. Raine would never let him go alone unless it was for a job but whatever, he now understood why. What did surprise him however was the Graveborn that looked like the portrait of Kelthur fighting them off. He had a hard time keeping up as the guy kept leaping and darting around the place with ease and precision. ‘This guy is a natural fighter!’ he couldn’t help but think to himself as the Graveborn slowly started to dwindle in numbers and stragglers quickly fled.  
“are you alright?” to Kelthur this was a logical question and to be honest now the human had his complete attention. “yeah, I’m fine, thanks for the help. Names Fawkes by the way>” “Kelthur Marwen” was all he said before he started to collect the bodies as Fawkes went wide eyed with shock, THIS was Kelthur Marwen? No wonder his stepmother hated him! With his athleticism and good looks, it was clear that he was the better son- wait, did he just think that? Fawkes shook his head to clear his thoughts as Kelthur finished collecting and categorizing the body parts assumingly to consume later. Fawkes took a good look at Kelthur, his skin the color of ash and his hair turned white with a dark gray streak still left from when his hair was blue-black, his eyes a pale glowing green on black sclera as opposed to Emerald green on white. “what are you doing here?” Kelthur stood and regarded Fawkes carefully as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hip subtly jutted to the side. For a moment Fawkes wondered if the rumors about the young noble’s sexuality was true but remained focused as he told Kelthur why he was there. “Guy was supposed to pay me after this, but I guess not.” “hm, I see, very well, this time I’ll let you off the hook this time, just don’t come back here ever again understood?” “works for me” and with that Fawkes left towards where the carriage was still waiting and went back to his hotel room in Ranhorn as Kelthur went back to his room and realized the Drawer he kept his medallion in was left wide open.


	3. timeless scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon in this chapter! please constructive criticism only! this is the first time writing smut of any kind lol

It was almost night by the time Fawkes got back to his room. By that point Raine and Mirael had already gone to bed for the night, he hoped they did at least, he didn’t really feel like listening to Raine harp on him about how late he was. He entered his room and flopped onto the bed and sighed. He thought of Kelthur, poor kid was young, no older than twenty Fawkes figured. ‘wonder why the kid would kill his father?’ he thought to himself before he pulled the golden medallion out of his pocket. It glittered beautifully in the moonlight and he got an idea. Surely Kelthur knew it was gone by now and Fawkes smirked to himself. He has leverage now, he can give Kelthur the Medallion in exchange for the information he wants. He hid the medallion in his pocket and sat up with renewed energy, he had to prepare. If the fight a few hours ago was any indication Kelthur was good at getting what he wants and leaving before you can blink, no, to get what he wants he’ll have to outsmart the Young Marwen, trap him somehow and pry the information out of him. It would be helping in a way, kids already dead so he had nothing to lose if he spills about what happened now. Fawkes had to pause, why did he care about what happened to the kid? It wasn’t like he knew him personally or anything. He shook his head and started to work on his trap, no doubt Kelthur was on his way here or at least close to it.  
Kelthur was pissed. The Medallion his father gave him was missing and he had no doubt who the culprit was. He took his eyes off him for five minutes and Fawkes stole his most prized possession. How foolish he had been to have let his guard down! He was able to Follows Fawkes scent easily though, Graveborn noses and ears are much more sensitive and they have excellent night vision. He found the hotel with ease and glared at one of the many windows. “There he is, to think I was foolish enough to trust him enough to let him leave!’ He thought to himself bitterly as he easily scaled the wall and climbed into the window silently. He realized a fraction too late as a trap activated and had Kelthur tied by his ankles and hanging upside down. He quickly tried to untie himself before a hum stopped him. “you really did come to take this back, didn’t you?” that gruff voice that seemed to affect him in ways he couldn’t describe made him shudder. “Fawkes” he said with a glare towards the direction of the voice. Fawkes merely looked up and held the medallion so Kelthur could see it was still intact. “yes, I am, now hand it over!” he spat venomously, now he was irritated that this human was appearing to be mocking him in his vulnerable state. “first tell me something and you can have it back.” “what?” Kelthur had to pause, that was all? Seriously? “what do you want to know?” Kelthur asked becoming guarded again.  
Fawkes smirked behind his mask, he had Kelthur right where he wanted him. “why did you kill your father?” Kelthur honestly looked confused. Did he not remember doing it, or curious why someone would ask? “I didn’t kill him.” He finally said after a pause. “now give me back my medallion and let me go and you’ll never have to see me again. Fawkes could only scoff. “you expect me to accept such a half assed answer?” Kelthur looked…vulnerable, hurt, Fawkes felt a twinge of guilt-ok more like a spear of guilt just gutted him, could he genuinely have not done it? “look, sorry I snapped, I’ll help you down and we can talk….” Fawkes gently helped Kelthur down. “Thank you.” Kelthur replied still looking at the floor instead of Fawkes eyes. “I suppose my step-mother did everything she could to mangle the details regarding my father’s death to her favor so I could be executed for murder.” Wait, lady Marwen wasn’t his biological mother? As if sensing Fawkes confusion he continued. “no, she was not my mother, she was a spoiled brat from house Rayne who was used to getting everything she wanted in life, Rayne and Marwen were close families so the two were arranged to marry. However, my father met my mother who was a peasant, things happened, and I have been a stain on the Marwen lineage ever since if you ask either family.” Fawkes was floored, no one had ever mentioned that part of the story to him before. “don’t looked so shocked, not many people outside of the family knew that my mother was a peasant. Truth be told I was my fathers favorite out of me and my idiot half-brother…” Kelthur looked down with a sad smile. “No matter what happened I could always count on my father to have my back even when I didn’t deserve it, truth be told I still question why.” “probably because unlike your stepmother he actually loved your mother and saw you as an extension of her.” Fawkes interjected, now he felt guilty for making him pour his heart out like this but Kelthur only smiled. ”Perhaps you are right, considering my mother died when I was young that wouldn’t surprise me, it still hurts that even to this day everyone believes I did it, that I killed the only man who ever showed me love as a child…” Fawkes couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t think before he reacted and pulled his mask down and pulled Kelthur into a passionate kiss.  
This…was unexpected, not unwelcome, but unexpected as Kelthur found himself kissing back. Here he was telling his life story and Fawkes thought it appropriate to kiss him, not that he was a bad kisser, but it was obviously to apologize to him for the discomfort, it was soothing to know Fawkes seemed to care about him at least somewhat, however the kiss was too short lived as Fawkes pulled back for air, that’s when Kelthur saw Fawkes mouth, instead of human teeth there was two rows of razor sharp fangs that certainly startled him a small amount, Fawkes caught on. “I was stupid as a kid and went into a necromancer’s den where he infused some parasite into my body that gave me this hand.” He held up his blue left hand for reference. And it seemed to have done other things to me as well like the teeth and heightened senses, works well with my job though.” He shrugged, he supposed he owed Kelthur some backstory of his own since Kelthur poured his heart out to him. Kelthur only blushed. “that isn’t the only thing…. you look better without the mask on….” Now Fawkes was the one to turn red, how could some kid he just met make him hot under the collar and blush like a schoolgirl who just got asked out by her crush?! Kelthur took the moment to take the medallion back. “I…suppose this will be goodbye for now?” “uh, sure, if you want it to be.” Fawkes nodded as Kelthur smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “until next time then” and with that he hopped out of the window and disappeared into the night, Fawkes could only flop on the bed and sigh, tomorrow he would visit Estrilda and Thane, maybe they knew something, but for now sleep. He could worry about them tomorrow.  
He moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, he couldn’t be awake now right? He looked around before looking down with a blush Kelthur was giving him a blowjob! A damn good one at that! Now he was sure he was dreaming as Kelthur bobbed his head up and down his shaft moaning softly, sending vibrations down his member causing him to shudder. “K-Kelthur? What are you doing?” Fawkes didn’t want Kelthur to stop but this was unusual. Kelthur slowly pulled off with a wet pop and blew air on the shaft making him groan at the loss of heat. “isn’t this what you wanted Fawkes?” Kelthur smirked as he used his hand to stroke Fawkes off. Fawkes panted, cheeky Graveborn knew what he was doing was working as he moaned, it was clear to Fawkes he wasn’t going to last long as his vision went white and he opened his eyes to light entering his bedroom window. Ah so it was just a dream, pity, that’s when he realized he had a problem and groaned, shower first, Estrilda later it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sharp teeth on Fawkes is a head cannon I heard about and agree with that it want only Fawkes hand that was affected by the parasite and he wears the mask to hide it so Raine doesn’t worry about him more than she already does


	4. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! life just happens sometimes ya know?

The cold shower helped only a little. Fawkes started to let his mind drift as he stood there under the cold water trying to deal with his problem, however, said problem was very keen on staying. His mind started to wander as his hand wrapped around his cock, the sudden heat against his cold flesh made him shudder as he began to stroke himself. His mind imagined Kelthur in there with him and that it was his hand on his length instead. He groaned at the thought and thanked dura the shower was loud enough to muffle his voice. The Kelthur in his minds eye smirked and began to stroke faster making him start to thrust his hips in sync with his hand’s movements. He used his left arm like a support to hold himself steady as he came on the wall of the shower with a shuddering groan. He opened his eyes that he didn’t realize he had closed and started to clean up properly, get dressed, and head over to the Rayne manor to get some more answers about Kelthur while praying Raine and Mirael wouldn’t question why he was avoiding them.  
Fawkes approached the scene before him carefully. Estrilda was training in broad daylight with Thane barking orders at her and correcting her stances. The only reason either of them noticed him was because Estrilda almost impaled him on her lance if he hadn’t dodged fast enough. “I’m so sorry Fawkes!” Estrilda said as she dismounted her horse and helped him up. “it’s fine, you didn’t exactly see me” Fawkes said as he rubbed the back of his head and accepted her help up, failing to notice a pale pink hue adorning the young Raynes cheeks. “Why are you here Fawkes?” she asked innocently. “business, I needed to speak with Thane about something.” Was Fawkes only reply. “oh” was all Estrilda said before going to train some more, it was clear to Fawkes she was trying a little harder with her training now.  
“what can I help with Fawkes?” Thane questioned with an eyebrow raised. “know anything about the Marwens?” Thane went wide eyed at the question, as if Fawkes asking was the most unusual thing in the world before he looked down with Greif. “what would you have me tell you?” Thane asked. “Did you know them?” Fawkes questioned with his arms crossed. “I did>” Thane looked Fawkes in the eye seriously as he spoke. “House Marwen and House Rayne were very close, so close Lady Elissia was engaged to lord Marwen to bring the two even. Closer” Thane looked to the house nostalgically as he continued. “she was completely infatuated with the man, see lord Marwen and Baden were close friends at the time, not closer than I mind you, but if I was unavailable lord Marwen would somewhat fill in the gap. Elissia met him and asked the families for them to be married and it was agreed upon, so they were married.” Thane clenched his teeth narrowing his eyes a bit. “and then the bastard betrayed her and had an affair with a woman of lesser lineage, from that union a son was born.” His gaze softened as he looked back at Fawkes with a guilty glimmer in his eyes. “He was a strong boy, resembled his mother quite a bit, but he had the Marwen family blood in his veins, Elissia was hurt, who wouldn’t be though? he betrayed her trust, slept with another woman, and had a bastard son as a result.” Thane paused before continuing. “she found out that the lord Marwen was planning on making him the heir and insisted on having a son of her own with him, he caved and Kelthurs half brother was born not long after.” “wait, you know his name?” Fawkes chimed in, curious as to how thane knew all of this in the first place. “I was there when he was left on Lord Marwens doorstep by his mother and when he was given his name.” Fawkes took a moment to process all of it. “it isn’t Kelthurs fault.” Thane said with a small smile. “truth be told I pitied the boy, and Baden and I watched him grow into the man he became, his skills as a Marwen were unmatched even by his own family.” Thane smiled at Fawkes. “did you know that the Marwen family can even hide their presence from birds if they want to?” Fawkes paused, he had witnessed Kelthur do that when he first entered the manor, was that possible? Either way Thane started rambling about his times with Lord Marwen and Baden, so he started to tune him out, instead watching Estrilda Train, it was at that moment he noticed he was being watched. Fawkes looked around and saw two green glows from the trees, seems Kelthur has taken to stalking him, Creepy ass Graveborns. He tried to ignore the eyes, but they seemed to be staring into his soul.  
Thane told Estrilda to take a break as Kelthur watched thane tell Fawkes the Gist of his conception and birth, pity? Thane pitied him? He could only scoff, what a joke, if thane truly felt pity, he would have stopped Kelthurs stepmother before she could hang him. He watched Estrilda get flushed around Fawkes and found himself curious, did she like him? He glared at the idea and shook his head, why did he care? She was alive, and could satisfy Fawkes in all the ways Kelthur could not- wait why was that his main thought of concern? He thought Fawkes was attractive, but he didn’t own Fawkes, if he wanted to pursue Estrilda who was Kelthur to say no? but, the thought hurt him a great deal, the idea that Fawkes would leave him alone like everyone else in his life scared him greatly, hurt him beyond words. Kelthur quickly stopped himself and shook his head. He had to leave, he was getting too attached to Fawkes and had to stop himself before it was too late and he did something he would surely regret later.


	5. Oppurtunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill by now, constructive criticism only! no hate! this is yaoi so if you don't like please do not read!!!!

It was late, later than Fawkes had wanted to leave the Rayne estate but he had to make do since his reasoning was valid, at least he thought so. Estrilda offered him a room for the night which he declined much to her dismay. “that’s alright Fawkes, maybe next time.” She said with a tight smile that Fawkes politely returned, truth be told he had one thing on his mind, Speaking to Kelthur about what he learned from thane and how to clear Kelthurs name. In Ranhorn there was a law that if someone was falsely accused of a crime and wrongly executed and it could be proven, the records would be wiped clean and if desired a memorial service would be held as an apology to all the grieving parties involved. Kelthur didn’t seem like a social guy so that last bit wasn’t the issue, technically speaking Kelthur was “alive” ish, enough that if desired he could ask that any and all property his family owned that was distributed by his step-mother before her…demise be returned to him as compensation for what transpired along with his records being erased.

He arrived at the Marwen estate in no time at all as he moved with a purpose to the abandoned manor. Kelthur was walking the old halls of the grand library when he heard the front door open and gave him pause, a small ray of hope blossomed as he approached the door through the shadows and saw none other than Fawkes enter removing his mask so his face could be seen in full view. “Kelthur? I know you’re here” “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon Fawkes, is something wrong?” Kelthur asked as he came out of hiding. “I think I know how to clear your name. there’s a law in Ranhorn that if it can be proven that someone was falsely accused of a crime and executed there can be a repeal and records erased.” Kelthur was shocked, could such a law exist? “how can you be so certain that you can prove it? It’s been so long now…” Kelthur commented feeling doubtful anyone could prove he was rightfully innocent. Fawkes smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Kelthurs cold cheek. “I’ll find a way, I already have a lead, turns out Elissia Rayne was the one who arranged your parents’ marriage, but a little digging told me that lord Marwen opposed the union” Kelthurs eyes widened at this. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, women of the Rayne family are raised to expect only the best in life and no less, I Imagine she was used to getting everything she wanted…” Kelthur said bitterly as he looked away, unable to meet Fawkes gaze as his cheeks darkened. Fawkes lifted his head up and smiled. “we’ll figure this out, no matter what I promise you that I’ll clear your name even if it kills me. “Fawkes swore to him, Kelthur had suffered so much in his life after the only man who ever cared before was ripped away from him, Fawkes wasn’t about to let that stand and would do whatever he could to clear Kelthurs name.  
Kelthur couldn’t help but blush. No human had ever sworn to help him as Fawkes had before. He had to admit, he liked it, he felt safe, calm, happy even when he was near Fawkes. Unable to contain himself he pulled Fawkes into a passionate kiss that Fawkes was very happy to return with a groan as he Pulled Kelthurs lither frame closer to his own, being very careful about his parasitic hand as Kelthur tried to dominate the kiss. ‘so, he wants to play like that huh? Well two can play that game~’ was all Fawkes thought before he slipped his human hand under Kelthurs waist band and groped his ass. Kelthur flinched and gasped allowing Fawkes access to his mouth and his tongue to explore the wet cavern of Kelthurs mouth. Kelthur could only moan and wrap his arms around Fawkes neck to pull him closer before Fawkes had to inevitably pull back for air. “bedroom?” was all Fawkes said with a smirk on his lips as he started to let go incase Kelthur said no. he was hoping that wasn’t the case, worried he scared Kelthur off he patiently waited. “I thought you’d never ask.” Was all the confirmation Fawkes needed as Kelthur lead the way towards his bedroom. Fawkes felt like the luckiest man alive as he followed Kelthur to bed and thought about perhaps staying here longer than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon next chapter i promise! it's pretty late where i am at the time i am writing this but i hope you enjoy none the less!


	6. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know this is most likely just cringe but I tried! This is my first time writing smut of any kind so please go easy on me!

Kelthur lead Fawkes to his room, a serene silence surrounding them in the empty halls, this was it, he was finally going to have sex with Kelthur, and he found he was excited by it. They soon reached the door to the desired room and Kelthur nervously opened the door. “Before we begin I.....I have a confession.” Kelthur said as he looked away nervously. A slight pale pink hue dusting his cheeks. “It’s my first time, so I ask you please be gentle with me...” This...was not what Fawkes was expecting! Not unappreciated, but a shock none the less.  
He found himself blushing with pride and smiling, Kelthur had waited for the right person, most nobles whored themselves out because they could due to their status, overcome with emotion he pulled Kelthur into a passionate kiss. “After that little piece of info? No promises~” he couldn’t help himself, Kelthur made it way too easy to tease him, thankfully Kelthur caught on he was teasing and chuckled. “All I ask is you try to touch my neck as little as possible...I-I don’t like anything to close to my throat after...well....” Kelthur trailed off but Fawkes understood. “Can do, just let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”  
Kelthur nodded and pressed his body against Fawkes own broad chest, Fawkes never realized just how much smaller Kelthurs frame was until that moment. He was toned from his athletics, but he was a sleeker build, almost like that Eironn from the wilders is the closest he could think of yet, it was perfect, the young Graveborns body perfectly fit against his larger, broader build. He wrapped his arms around Kelthurs waist and removed his mask to kiss Kelthur properly, the sensation of Kelthurs cooler mouth against his own was mind numbing in the best way. His hands slowly started lifting his shirt as Kelthurs own hands got busy opening up his coat, good think he never really wore a shirt anyway, at some point his hat was knocked off but he couldn’t care less, all that mattered in his mind was finally claiming what was rightfully his-Wait, the thought made him pause. He didn’t own Kelthur, why was he getting possessive? As if said object of his affections could see his distress he paused. “Fawkes? Is something wrong?”  
Now Kelthur was worried, what if Fawkes was having second thoughts? He wouldn’t leave him, now would he. He just confessed his love for Kelthur not even 10 minutes ago in the hall! Fawkes smiles and gently kissed Kelthur on the forehead. “If I start.... I won’t be able to stop myself....” Kelthur was taken back, that’s what he was worried about? He smiled and kissed Fawkes. “Then don’t, ravish me bounty hunter~ claim the prize you deserve~” Fawkes growled lowly at the thought, yes, he worked hard for this and now it was time to reap the benefits. “Cheeky ass Graveborn~.” And with that Fawkes hoisted Kelthur in his arms and carried him to the bed and laid him down before climbing on top of him.  
The sight of Kelthur on his back, hair splayed out around his head like a halo, green and black eyes catching the moonlight illuminating dark green cat like pupils in the pale green iris, lithe torso on full display under him to do with as he pleased was a breath taking sight. He smirked and grinded his hips appreciatively against kelthurs own in a rolling motion, hard cock rubbing together through their clothes. The smell of arousal started to become heavy as Fawkes kissed Kelthurs shoulder down to his chest causing Kelthur to gasp at the sudden heat touching and leaving his cold body, his back arched to meet Fawkes touch, chase it even as Fawkes worked his way down, trailing kisses and love bites down Kelthurs body. Kelthur subconsciously opened his legs to give Fawkes room as his mind started to become clouded with lust, gods did he want this, wanted Fawkes. He gasped as Fawkes pulled down his pants enough to expose his hard cock to the cold air. “W-What are you doing?” Kelthur panted out. Fawkes could see he was gone for the most part and smirked.  
“I’ll show you” was all he said before he licked Kelthurs member with a cat like flick of his tongue causing Kelthur to jerk and cry out in surprise. Fawkes stopped and looked up. “You ok? I can stop if you didn’t like that- ““NO!” Was the only reply he got until Kelthur realized he yelled. “S-sorry it wasn’t bad, it startled me more than anything, but I liked it! Please continue!  
Fawkes nodded and continued to swirl his tongue around the head before lightly sucking on it. Kelthur grabbed his hair in a vice like grip and forced his head down further. He hummed sending vibrations throughout the cock and bobbed his head, being mindful of the sharp teeth in his mouth. He lifted off when he needed air and continued stroking Kelthur off causing precum to start to leak from the head. It was adorable how sensitive the guarded ninja really was as the slightest of movements drew so many delicious sounds out of him. “Fawkes, please hurry up!” Fawkes smirked and licked his fingers clean of the precum that dripped onto them. “Greedy little Graveborns get punished lord Marwen~ remember that~” Kelthur could only shudder and moan as his father’s title was used on him, however, he wasn’t disgusted by it. Hearing himself be called by his surname went straight to his cock making it twitch in response.  
“Where’s the oil?” “T-top drawer, w-what do you need it for?” Kelthur questioned nervously. “Lube, if I go in dry it’ll hurt like hell and saliva isn’t exactly the best lube in the world” he answered nonchalantly as he retrieved the oil jar and opened it, there was a faint scent of lavender emoting from it but it would work as Fawkes opened his pants causing his cock to spring free from its confides pulling a sigh of relief from his lips as he coated his hands and fingers in it before climbing back on top of Kelthur. Kelthur pulled him into a passionate kiss as Fawkes reached down to pull down the offending pants the rest of the way and circled an oil coated finger around Kelthurs hole and carefully pushed into the knuckle.  
Kelthur gasped and flinched curling up a bit. “H-hurts.... Fawkes please hurry!” “I know babe, I need you to relax, if you don’t it’ll hurt a hell of a lot worse later.” Kelthur nodded in understanding as he forced his body to comply and relax, Fawkes started to pump the digit in and out, all the while kissing Kelthur as deep as he could as he inserted another finger, Then another so now three were pumping in and out of him, slowly stretching and prepping him for what was to come soon.  
Kelthur was in bliss, his hole being stretched open, the man he loved above him, nothing could make this any better- “AH~!!!” Spoke to soon, Kelthur cried out as Fawkes brushed up against his prostate. “D-do That again! Please!” Kelthur moaned bucking his hips back against Fawkes hand trying to chase the sensation. Fawkes chuckled, “I have a better idea~” he said as he removed his fingers, Kelthur whined in protest at the loss, feeling empty as Fawkes hoisted his legs up and open with a surprising amount of ease. “I’m flexible, now please hurry, I need you!” Cheeky Graveborn thought he was in did he? Fawkes slathered a lot more oil onto his cock and the head pressed against his hole and sunk in inch by pleasurable inch until Fawkes was fully inside of him. The flexibility was something to explore later.  
After his body relaxed and stretched enough, he nodded. “Please, I need you Fawkes~” was all that was needed for Fawkes to pull out and slam in again, setting a slow pace as Kelthur gripped the sheets, ash colored knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip as he moaned Fawkes name like a prayer. “Oh dura~! Fawkes please!” “Please what? Say it Kelthur~ tell me what you want!” Kelthur groaned. “I-I need you in me! Please!” Fawkes smirked stopping his motions entirely. “Please what? Be more specific~” “Please, I need you! Harder! Faster! Dura please stop teasing me already and claim me!” And with that Fawkes knew he was close, he decided enough was enough and pulled out before slamming back in in a brutal pace biting into Kelthurs shoulder with his sharp teeth almost possessively and licked the fresh wound, certain that there would be bruises on kelthurs hips for a while after this soon Kelthur gasped as his back arched elegantly off the bed as his vision turned white and Fawkes groaned at the sudden tightness of his passage clamping down on him causing him to be pulled into completion and spilled his seed into Kelthur.  
Both lay blissfully in the aftermath panting softly as Fawkes pulled out of Kelthurs abused hole. To be honest, he loved it, He climbed over and pulled the blanket over them both, far too tired to shower just yet as he pulled Kelthur close. Kelthur flinched at the movement but smiled at the pleasant ache. “It’s so sticky down there....” Kelthur said softly. “Good, means you’re mine now~ Fawkes joked as he kissed Kelthur. Kelthur Smiles. I am yours as long as you allow yourself to be mine~” Kelthur said with a fondness to his voice as he started to doze off. Fawkes could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i re read this after i posted and CRINGED super hard lol i wrote the first draft on my phone so i decided to edit the chapter on the computer when i had time lol hopefully this edit makes the chapter more bareable and i must say i'm way happier with it now than i was before.


	7. Meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this one is later than usual, I got caught up with the holidays and life in general where I’m at so hopefully after they’re over I can update more frequently again

Light filtered through the window as Fawkes groaned. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep and shifted causing the cool body currently hugging him to shift, groan, then proceed to fall back asleep causing him to wake up a bit more. Seems Kelthur wasn’t a morning person, not that he could blame him, because he liked Kelthur snuggled up to him but he needed to get back to Raine and Mirael ASAP. Fawkes carefully tried to untangle himself but Kelthur slowly blinked awake as Fawkes moved. “Morning babe~” Fawkes said trying to cover up he was leaving. “Leaving without showering or saying goodbye? I doubt Your comrades would appreciate that behavior” Fawkes could only shrug but realized what Kelthur was suggesting and smirked. “Oh you cheeky ass graveborn~” Kelthur smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye as he lead the way to the bathroom. After their longer than nesicary shower they were both finally clean and Kelthur followed Fawkes to see him out. With one final kiss the two said their goodbyes and Fawkes left for Ranhorn.

“Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” Raine shouted as Fawkes sat down for a drink. “Leave him alone Raine, he looks like he had a rough night” Mirael said as she looked over her nails like they were more interesting. “I was with someone Rainy. No need to pry” Raines eyes widened as she smiled and squealed, hugging her childhood bestie into a bear hug. “Oh dura Fawkes!!!! Why didn’t you say anything?! I want all the details!!!!” Mirael looked over with a smirk. “Now I’m curious~” Mirael giggled as she turned to face them both. Fawkes could only groan, he was in debate on if he should tell them to begin with but he figured if he didn’t Raine wouldn’t leave him alone, so spill he did. He told them both about Kelthur and the truth behind his execution, well more like murder if one wanted to call it that. Raine was floored, not good, Fawkes was about to go off and tell her to stay out when she burst out laughing. “Now I know why Mehira can’t seduce you!” She managed to say in between laughing and gasping for air. After she calmed down she smirked. “Drinks on me tonight! Bring him by, I wanna talk to him!” Raine said enthusiastically. Fawkes gulped, this would be interesting.

Kelthur was nervous, it didn’t take a genius to see that. Fawkes told Raine and now he was supposed to meet her, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Oh yeah, that whole “I’m dead” part. It took him a few hours to make it there and by then it was late. He sighed to himself as he approached the tavern where they were staying, the Marwen estate was a lot further than most realised it seems, including Kelthur himself. He hesitantly went inside to find it mostly empty, save the bar keep what’s-her-name cleaning, Kelthur remembered she was a relative to rigby and approached. “Er...hello?” She looked up and jumped abit in surprise before calming down. “Oh sorry! I didn’t see you there! Can I get you anything?” She smiled sweetly although it was clear to see she was nervous, poor thing, although Kelthur figures it was understandable why she was. “Actually I’m looking for someone, is Fawkes here?” Her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! Yes he’s in room 7 on the second floor” she smiled sweetly and went back to work.

Fawkes was in his room polishing his crossbow when a hesitant knock sounded on his door. “Come in Raine” he answered automatically without thinking, until the voice that answered made him look up. “Er....Fawkes, I’m not a woman, I do believe we established that” Fawkes couldn’t help but smirk. “Sorry babe, the way you begged and moaned could’ve had me fooled if you kept your clothes on~” Fawkes joked as he set his crossbow down and stood, strutting over to Kelthur and shutting the door. “Raine hasn’t seen you yet has she?” He asked and pulled Kelthur close. “No, I’m almost glad she hasn’t, I doubt she’ll be so accepting once she realizes what I am....” Kelthur mumbled sadly, he was dead, there was no other way around it, he shouldn’t be here in Fawkes arms, yet he couldn’t help but feel selfish, he wanted to stay. “We can introduce you two in the morning if you want, for now you look exhausted” Fawkes said lovingly as he stroked Kelthurs soft hair soothingly, tomorrow sounded great as Kelthur nodded, clearly drifting off as Fawkes carried him to his bed and laid him down to rest.


	8. Social awkward!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh!!!!! I am so sorry for not uploading in so long!! I have had a serious case of writers block lately and crazy people in my area buying up all the TP has NOT helped at all lol but either was I really hope y’all enjoy!

Morning came faster than Kelthur wanted. Light filtered through Fawkes window making him groan slightly at the offending thing and try to use Fawkes to shield his eyes. Fawkes being awake already couldn’t help but chuckle at his love for how cute he was. “Awe, light bothering you that much babe?” He sounded tired, Kelthur wondered for a moment how much sleep he really got. “Alittle, nothing I can’t handle though.” Kelthur said with a smile “graveborn eyes are more sensitive to light. Can’t complain for the extra reason to stay~.” He added with a smirk as Fawkes chuckled. “I agree, but if we don’t get up Raine’ll barge in here and no offense, but the idea of anyone but me seeing you naked isnt the most appealing~.” Fawkes teased as Kelthur pouted, it was short lived however and replaced with a tense, almost fearful gaze. How would she react? Would she be mad? Appalled? Fearful? All these thoughts swirled in his mind as Fawkes gently tilted his head up. “Hey, don’t worry too much ok? Raine’s always been understanding and she may give you a hard time but I’m sure she’ll love you ok?” Fawkes said reassuringly. Kelthur could only smile at Fawkes gentle demeanor, yes, as long as they were together everything would be fine right? Raine was already drinking at the bar by the time they got downstairs. Fawkes could feel his eye twitch as Kelthur hid behind him and squeezed his hand nervously. Fawkes could only smile at him and proceeded to approach Raine and Mirael. “Raine” Fawkes began as she turned on the stool. “I want you to meet Kelthur Marwen.” Fawkes said as he gently bought Kelthur forward. Kelthur could only blush nervously and stammer “I-it’s very nice to meet you!” He said quickly bringing a laugh from Raine. “Relax kid! I ain’t gonna eat ya! Any friend of Fawkes is a friend of mine! Plus anyone who can get him to loosen up in bed is ok in my books-“ “RAINE PLEASE!” Fawkes yelled with a raging red flushed face. His eyes widened as he cut her sentence short causing Kelthur to snicker at his love. After afew hours of drinking , talking, and general hanging out Kelthur found that he was enjoying himself. However that was all cut short.....”say kid, I have a question if you don’t mind answering....” Kelthur raised an eyebrow at Raine. “Depends on what it is....” he answered back. Raine bit her lip, considering how to best phrase her question so as to not offend her besties boyfriend who could easily make her into a snack if he wanted to, not that he would with Fawkes around but she really didn’t want to find out. “Did you...ya know...” she finally said after afew minutes. “Ah. No I did not, my step-mother falsified the evidence, I have no idea who really killed him.....” Kelthur answered honestly as he looked down. “But it doesn’t matter, he’s dead and so are they.” Kelthur added bitterly as he took another swing of beer. Raine looked sad, knowing how much the lie had spread hurt, the fact that she even believed it disgusted her, Raine always hated lying, even when they were kids, Fawkes thought Raine didn’t know about his sharp teeth but she did, and while she didn’t like that he was keeping it from her, she also didn’t fault him for wanting privacy. But that was different than this, his step mother blatantly lied to have her son killed! “Why did she do it?” She asked, she wanted to hear more. “Simple, I was the favorite between me and Dalton, my half brother, my father had an affair with a peasant woman and I was the result, a bastard child, a stain on the family really, my step mother was a Rayne, a spoiled one at that, and she didn’t like that I was better than Dalton so she had me framed for murder.” He finished with a shrug. “Wow,.....that’s... well damn.” Rain said, she couldn’t say anything else, what could she say? “You did ask” Kelthur pointed out with a small, and bitter smile. “In any case I suppose more drinks are in order?” Kelthur said. Attempting to make Raine feel better as she perked up at the mention of more booze. “Hell yeah!” She said as she ordered more. Fakes only smiled and held Kelthurs hand tightly. He was so proud of Kelthur for being able to talk to Raine at all, seeing as how Kelthur wasn’t much of a social butterfly, being able to talk to Raine and be in a tavern full of people was an accomplishment! Maybe tomorrow will hold even more surprises.


	9. I'm so sorry Guys....

So i’m sorry i haven't updated in awhile, truth is i have been lacking some motivation to continue this story....i wanted to appologise to the people who are eagerly awaiting the next chapter and see this only to be dissapointed that that may not happen any time soon, dont get me wrong i love AFK arena, but i have started to branch out to other fandoms That i love with my stories and in doing so have lost motivation to continue this and i would rather come out and tell you guys the truth without all the bs than having you guys wait for eternity for a chapter that may never come, i hate ghosting people and sadly by not updating, and not saying anything about it i was ghosting everyone who was reading this and that realization made my stomach churn so i knew i had to give something of an explination as to what’s going on now, i hope you guys understand and i will still upload Fanfiction, just maybe not for AFK specifically, but i will definately still continue to write for anyone interested In reading My works as i enjoy writing Fanfiction For any fandoms i’m in, i hope this helps ease the doubts in anyones minds And if you like my other works are here on my profile for anyone interested! Thank you for understanding and i hope you all have a wonderful life


End file.
